1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to context-aware computing, and more specifically, to identifying and providing suggested contact information and event information to users.
2. Description of Art
Modern electronic devices allow users to be more connected than ever to friends, colleagues and activities. However, managing contacts and calendar events on electronic devices can be burdensome. For example, adding or updating a contact or calendar event typically requires several manual steps. As a result, many users neglect to maintain their address books and calendars, choosing instead to rely on an inefficient search of stored messages and other content on their devices when they need to locate information on people or events. This can create a frustrating user experience and lead to a loss in productivity.